One boy and his secret Author's Note
by x-sasuke-x
Summary: well yeah the notes .-.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings all reading my new, **NEW** SasuIta fan fiction! My old one I forgot about, but don't worry this one is defiantly going to carry on :]

Just is based around Sasuke secretly being **In love **with his older brother Itachi, each part he enjoys with Itachi resolves around his childhood, hence there will be a lot of flash backs! xD from his younger days.

It doesn't really mix with the actually Naruto plot of Sasuke and Itachi the only similar thing is their parents are dead. As far as personality is concerned well it's just purely my mind thinking so they are very out of character but do shares some traits with the actual characters like the glare ;D

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy typing it :]

**Don't forget to leave a review, it'll be nice to get your opinion even if it is ****Evil!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Boy and His Secret **

There's always been a thing going around in families some call 'Sibling Rivalry' but from around these parts it's rarely seen as for me, I have an older brother, one that as always been there for and could never hate truly.

Breakfast mornings during the week were never my favourite time since it was a darn school day! School would be great if I didn't have one problem…

"Sasuke-Kun!" screamed Sakura the most annoying as I walked up the school drive way

"3…2…1…" I said mentally,

"Hey billboard get out of the way!" ran in Ino shoving Sakura away, I rolled my eyes followed by 'tut', Ino then smilied towards me, it hit me like a needle would…painfully

"Morning girls" I teased, maybe if I didn't entice them so much they'd leave me alone but I needed to break some bodies heart Fuahah. Sakura and Ino followed behind me like so dumb ass sheep as I headed to class there wasn't one day I was ever late, on time, on the dot, on the hour.

First up was Biology, with a very odd Sensei who we knew out side of school as Kisame. He kind of look down all the time, I'd never seen some one so blue…

Seating went, first row first seat was empty, then Kiba, then Gaara and finally on the end was Hinata happily placed in front of Naruto as you guessed the second row, then blank, then Lee and my seat was next…creepy eyebrow guy creped me out, like the Gym teacher Guy Sensei! Third row, yup you guessed it Sakura right behind and Ino, then Neji and some foreign exchange guy called Haku, last row was made up of Temari, Shika, Shino and finally last but not least TenTen the class Tom boy, the room always filled quickly as nobody like what Kisame Sensei did in detention, yatter on about some aquatic life…

"Settle down class, Settle down" yelled Kisame hitting a stick on his desk to shut us all up, after we did he placed his stick next a fish bowl with one little gold fish he named Sarah.

"Now who can tell me what kind of environment the clown fish lived in" as far as fish were concerned, he ruled them all, yeah I know boring! I said to myself snoring in my head. I hated waiting for lessons to end; I just wanted to go home like the rest of teens here we all had places to be if you caught my drift…Like Naruto would probably be straight of to Ichiraku's ramen stand, Ino back to her shop, Kiba to the local wood for walkies. Me I had one place in mind, home, sweet home. Home to the tender loving care of my Brother, Itachi or as I called him when I was younger Tachi-chan he really hated that name but like all bad things he got used to it. My fondest memories were of Itachi.

_*Flash Back – To when I was Five*_

_I was running happily in our flowery garden chasing after a brown little squirrel that had wondered helplessly into my garden, my Nii-san sat laid back in his deck chair reading his favourite book 'Romeo and Juliet' under the shining sun_

"_Imma get you little fury thing!" I said giggling in my childish voice – well I was five – when suddenly, when I wasn't paying any attention to where I was running, I tripped on a loose flag stone, falling onto my front grazing my knee, I sat and held my knee, softly beginning to sob, tears slowly filled my eyes till they dropped, rolling down my rosy cheeks,_

"_Sasuke-chan?" I heard, Itachi had put his book down as he had heard my cries "Aww dear, come here let me take a took" he said coming over to me,_

"_Tachi-Nii chan…it hurts…" I sniffled, watching my knee bleed its crimson blood_

"_It's okay little brother it's only a surface wound, it'll be as good as new in a few says" smiled Itachi warmly, I smiled back as I hugged my older brother as he patted my head running his fingers to say 'There, there I'm here you need not cry any more'_

"_Thank you big brother…"_

_*End Flash back*_

"Sasuke-san, pay attention I don't want to have to keep you behind!" yelled Kisame as I came to I had blushed slightly in my own thoughts,

"Yes Sensei!" I yelped. This lesson always the longest but the end wasn't a good thing; I had wood work next with Sasori-Sensei his mind pretty much filled with sawdust. The cut a long draggy story short. I had double maths the P.E last so by the time class ended I saw slightly sweaty after so much hard work demanded by freak brows Guy-Sensei, stupid lesson were the only one who was ever complemented was Lee a Mini younger version of our teacher…

I wanted to go straight home for a shower, stopped in my tracks in my great escape by none other than my blonde maths and Biology buddy, Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" I frowned trying to not think about what I smelt like,

"Us and some of the guys are getting together wanna come along…?" he asked me, I shook my head,

"Sorry Naruto, I have some where I need to be" he frowned at me as if to say he was disappointed,

"Common' don't be a spoil sport, we just wanted do a little singing, every one suggested that you came along….having the freaking best voice…." He said grinding his teeth, he did it loud enough. My head tilted a little,

"Really…? You think I have the best voice?" I saw Naruto grin I knew he was going to win me over some how,

"The freaking-est" he said.

"Can you at least let me shower at home Naruto, I'll be over right after…where are we meeting…?" I asked,

"At Naru's home"

"Ha, Shika actually agreed to this" I laughed,

"Shocking isn't it, the response was the best when we asked 'It's a drag but I guess we could you my loft'" chuckled Naruto.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I have gotten out of my school clothes and had a shower" I said, running of I didn't wave I knew Naruto understood. I hadn't waved since my parents died all them years ago; at their funeral was my final wave, a sad slow one…

Any way, I went straight home to get ready. First to my room where I dumped my school bag and Gym kit my room was never tidy I told Itachi it was an art project for Deidara-Sensei, expect I never got round to buying a camera ha-ha. Speaking of my brother, I wonder where he was I didn't see him usually he was sat in the living room watching the end of Jeremy Kyle show but nothing, the T.V wasn't even on. After a brief whine, I headed for the bathroom, paying no attention I just walked in,

"Oh crap, Sorry Itachi!" I yelped madly blushing as my brother sat in the bath "I didn't know…I'll go now…!" I ran instantly out my heart pounding through my rib cage,

"Be more careful next!" I heard Itachi say, he didn't yell it just sort of warned me. I leaning back against the wall slowly moving down it till I was sat down. My cheeks burned, I breathed heavier than normal. Seeing his pale clear skin, his masculine shoulders…his perfect hair…a murky grey colour…

What was I doing, this was my brother I was talking about! But still…I wasn't an idiot at 15 you know what's what, and I knew right there and then…I had some thing for my brother…all this time spent with him, all the good times we had we were brothers doing what brothers did best, he looked out for me and I did my best not to disappoint him, now I felt it was my turn to watch over him in a way.

"Naruto! I forgot!" I yelped.

No time to wait for Itachi to get out of the bath, when he was in, he was in! I took to the kitchen sink only taking my shirt off just to wash my upper body. I had to rush not only because I was getting later, but because I didn't want my brother seeing me using the sink was a bath/shower. Final touches to my appearance included going into the mirror and grooming my hair, taking the comb through my locks of dark blue hair. I never took much pride in anything else, my hair was more important to me.

I wonder what sound I should sing for the guys…something slow and nice I couldn't be bothered with anything heavy right now my mood wasn't right…I was busy thinking…about my angel of my heart...


	3. Chapter 3

I'd never been one to be late to anything not anything ever, plays, concerts, birthday parties you name it I was on time for it.

I arrived at Shika with what looked like a crowd on people waiting outside his front door.

"Hey Sasuke you're here at last!" yelped Naruto as the blonde ran up to me.

"Erm, yeah but what's with all the people…?" I asked,

"Word got out you were singing, so that dumb fan club of yours demanded to watch" I peered around Naruto and I noticed they were all girls…. "Let's get inside before some one causes a riot, don't worry Shika was only allowed a max of six people in his house, mum's law apparently" I shook my head slightly I some times felt Mary with my very own flock of sheep! Followed where ever I went, Times a wasting, inside I went following Naruto through the Naru residence till we reach a short spiral stair case leading to a loft conversion

"Sasuke, you're one troublesome guy, we've been waiting ages it's been a drag waiting all that time" was the first comment I got of Shika,

"Be quiet, I had something personal to attend to" I growled, Choji, Shika's best friend was sat at a set drums sitting patiently, there was a bass guitar and that other one I can never remember the name of,

"Imma be on bass" said Naruto in a childish manner as if to be proud, Shika didn't say what he was playing he just picked it up, big meanie I wanted to remember the name of his instrument,

"So what are these guys doing?" I asked pointing to Neji and Kiba accompanied by Akamaru

"You lot are taking it in turn singing, Kiba wants to do heavy, Neji wanted to do some thing lighter. Another thing is, because you're late we all voted you sung first" chuckled Naruto

"Wha…!" I yelped, I didn't want to go first I felt silly, stupid…embarrassed…if I thought about it, I couldn't get any more embarrassed after seeing my brother in the bath…

"Heh, Sasuke's blushing" laughed Kiba; I gave my clan's special unique glare, swearing at him mentally. He stopped, but I caught a small chuckle under his breath,

"Let's start now, Sasuke when you're ready I need you to tell us what song you want to sing" said Shikamaru

"Hmm…I hadn't really thought of a song" I stopped to ponder I little till eventually I came up with one,

"Sorry Choji, but we won't be needed you much for this, if at all…

My Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit apparatus"

"Sweet. Let's do it" said Naruto, Shika counted me in and after he reached 3, I begun after Naruto and Shika started playing the intro

"_When I see your smile…tears run down my face. _

_And now that I am stronger, I have figured out this world colder in a place in my soul and I know, I will find deep inside me, I can be the one._

_I will never let you go, I'll never let you fall, I'll stand up for you for ever_

_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Its okay_

_Its okay_

_It's ok-a-k-a_

_Seasons are changing and are waves are crashing; stars are crashing all for us! _

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter._

_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you go, I'll never let you fall, I'll stand up for you for ever_

_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven._

'_Cos you're my….you're my….my-i-i-i_

_My true love. My whole heart, please don't through that away._

'_Cos I've been here for you!_

_Please don't walk away!_

_Please tell me you'll stay!!" _by the Choji joined in at the slightly heavier moment. I didn't think I was getting the lyrics completely right…

"_Yeaaah! Whoa-o-o-oho, stay-ay-ay, whoa-oa-oo-ooooo-oo_

_You speed us you will, pulls my strings just for a drill,_

_Now I will be okay now my skies are turning grey!_

_I will never let you go, I'll never let you fall, I'll stand up for you for ever_

_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you __**sends me to heaven!**_

_I will never let you go, I'll never let you fall, I'll stand up for you for ever_

_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven..."_

I softly faded out

There it was, me singing from my heart with the passion that grew stronger each sentence I sang, I was then applauded by the guys around me,

"That was Beautiful!" exclaimed Naruto; I blushed ever so slightly – dare Kiba say anything –

"Naruto as blonde as he may be, is right that was amazing you should really consider a career in singing,

"My Turn!" yelped Kiba, this should be fun I laughed in my head. "And I choose we play 'Numb' by Linkin Park!" he declared (**AN**: - sorry I don't know any Japanese songs, I have one buts it's been translated into English – boo x3) I sat at the side of Neji who even gave me a grin, it made me shivered the pupil less weirdo.

"ONE TWO THREE!" yelled Kiba, like before the three instrument player began the intro and we waited for Kiba's queue,

"_I tired being of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface…_

_Don't know what you are expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

_Ever step that I take is anther mistake to you_

_**I've become so numb! I can feel you there**__!" _Kiba wasn't a bad singer once he got into it, he enjoyed it as much as Akamaru enjoyed walks (**AN**: - I'm lazy, I had listen these bloody songs over and over again to get the lyrics, LOL! After guardian angel it just got painful =;=) Neji made me and Kiba look like some sort of superstar of gentle or heavy rock after he sang 'I Just died in your arms tonight – Cutting Crew' still it was nice I didn't know he had it in him Puaha.

After the season I wanted to go home, have some milk and sit in front of the T.V for the rest of the night with my brother. It had been a very long and couldn't wait to sit beside him cuddling up to him like I used when I was ten.

_*Flash back – I was ten*_

_I was creeping around the house late at night, I had a rough time trying to sleeping, it wasn't long before I was noticed,_

"_Sasuke…? It that you…?" I didn't want to answer in case I was yelled at for being out of bed after hours, "Common I know you're there" he said, he had ears like a bat I swear he did! I peered around the living room door to see my brother sat on our lumpy brown sofa still watching T.V so late. And without turning to me, he spoke,_

"_What makes you wonder around at this time Little Brother…?" he asked me. A little ashamed I bit my bottom lip before muttering my reply,_

"_I had a bad dream Tachi…" I whined, his head turned to me, his piercing black eyes stuck on me,_

"_Is that so…?" he asked, I nodded slowly, "Why don't you come up here and tell me about it, it'll make you feel better" like a nervous animal I approached Itachi, he picked me up onto his knee where I rested my head against him,_

"_I…had a bad about…the time mother and father passed away…" I said, Itachi was sort of silent on that subject, instead he embraced me in a brotherly way, "I pictured as if I was saw what happened to them…" I continued._

"_It's hard on you, I know Sasuke but one day you'll come to terms with it…rest here till you feel you drop off again…" he said, I nodded while snuggling into my brothers shirt. Seconds later I felt some thing small and wet patter down my neck, I discreetly looked up watching Itachi shed a tear. I didn't say anything._

_*End flash back*_

(**AN**: - they'll probably be a lot of flash backs :/)

After that night I tired my very best for the past five years not to mention our parent's death because I knew it brought the memory worse back to Itachi.

Back home Itachi was back on his sofa, carefully moulded to this muscular body,

"Afternoon Sasuke, have fun at your friends house…?" he asked me noticing me walk into the room, I told you he had bat ears.

"Good thank you brother" I said averting my eyes away from him, just the look of him was enough to make my cheeks glow.

"Dinner will be on the table in 10 minutes, we're having liver today" he said, Itachi wasn't a bad cook, good thing too liver could give you food poisoning if it is not cook enough!

It wasn't long before dinner was ready, it smelt great, the liver with side orders of fries. Sadly I felt like wasting mine prodding at it saying go on eat it, he made it for you.

"I can tell there's some thing wrong with you Sasuke, what's troubling you…?" my brother asked me. I hid my face with my locks of hair that hung down,

"Nothing…" I muttered,

"Eat up then, you'll need you strength little one for school and running from those girls" grinned Itachi.

"Don't know what you mean Tachi" I said,

"My, I haven't heard you call me that for a few years" he said, again with the whole blush thing, to be honest it was annoying me. "Some is bothering you I could always tell when you was little when you were troubled and still can even though you have grown up some what" there was no escaping this he could tell when I was lying too, I couldn't win… my heart thumped aggressively against my chest "Sasuke….?" I heard Itachi say, my vision went blurry until it just went

**THUD!**

I knew I hit the ground, having passed out, hearing the final words,

"Sasuke…! Sasuke are you okay!?"


End file.
